Dark Utopia
by Ultima15
Summary: Sequel to Super Smash Brothers Brawl. The fallen Tabuu has returned, only this time stronger and more cunning. After kidnapping most of the brawlers, and sentencing them to Subspace, Meta Knight, Ike, and Link must fight back to what is the final battle.
1. Prologue

**Welcome, everyone, to the opening of my new story, ****Dark Utopia****!!!**

**Honou- Well, it's about time you made one of these…. -_-;**

**Ultima- Hey, maybe you should go and update yours, you lazy bag of chips!!!**

**Honou- *Sigh* There's no reasoning with Ultima, if there ever will be…**

**Ultima- Anyway, this is the prologue. (Warning! Contains spoilers of the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl. If you haven't played it yet, play it. If you can't…well…you might as well commit suicide.)**

**Characters:**

**Meta Knight- the enigmatic swordsman who hails from Dreamland. He seems to be villainous, but is very honorable.**

**Ike- A mercenary of great strength, he prides himself with his father's legendary sword and techniques.**

**Link: A swordsman who hails from Hyrule, he fights along the Princess Zelda in an attempt to stop the evil Ganon.**

** Prologue: Heroes of Memories.**

**The world of Brawl… An amazing place where characters of valiance to **

**cunning exist… A world of worlds… Where many characters diversify themselves **

**with each other… Each of these characters pride themselves with strength, **

**intelligence, and confidence. Then, there was the world of Subspace… A world **

**created by the enigmatic Tabuu… Tabuu envisioned a world where he would be **

**emperor… Manipulation, deceit, and sorrow… He tried to take over the Smash **

**world, but failed as heroes and villains allied each other in an attempt to stop his **

**reign of terror. Long and hard the battle was fought. Then, at the final **

**confrontation, Tabuu was ambushed, and was finally defeated. Peace ensued, but it **

**would only be temporary…because Tabuu had once again returned…**


	2. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Welcome to the 1****st**** chapter of Dark Utopia!!!! (Confetti flies everywhere!)**

**Honou- …-.-; what's with the confetti?**

**Ultima- Hey, it's in celebration of the 1****st**** chapter. Read above your statement!**

**Honou- Ohh, there it is… Not that great though…**

**Ultima- Maybe if I added Dawn, you might be interested. Too bad this is a BRAWL STORY!!! HELLO???**

**Honou- *Sheesh* ok ok… Who debuts then?**

**Ultima- Why don't you read below… maybe you'll get it then… -.-;**

** Chapter 1: The Wish**

The stars twinkled brightly in the starry sky. The residents of Pop Star

could rest, knowing that their champion, Kirby, would protect them. (As he had

done millions of times…) But that night, something was different, for as soon as the

people went indoors, a bright flash shone from the sky. The origins of the flash

were unknown, but obviously, something big was going to happen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A lone figure was flying in the night sky. A short figure, he gave off a tremendous

aura of power and concentration. Clad in black, his cape was as dark as the sky. A

mask covered up what was to be his face…Meta Knight!!!

Meta Knight had long left Pop Star in order to train in the galaxies. Going to

numerous planets to hone his skills, he gathered up what was remaining of the

Galactic Nova pieces. The Galactic Nova was a great being of legends. It had the

ability to grant one wish to one of a pure heart and a valiant soul. Meta Knight,

intrigued by this piece of legend, embarked on quest to summon it, on mysterious

circumstances. And now, there he was, in the dark sky, with all the pieces of the

Nova. The pieces burned brightly, and shimmered in the night sky. It was so

bright, it pierced the infinite darkness of space and turned the sky bright! Then, the

pieces attached to each other… The final transformation was finished!! And there,

in front of Meta Knight, lay the Galactic Nova! The Galactic Nova resembled a

clock. Its voice boomed across the great night sky.

"What is your wish, oh great knight?"

Meta Knight stood there, quiet and calm, before answering in his voice.

"I wish to fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy!!!"

The Galactic Nova smiled. It disappeared into a great light once again, and its

pieces were separated into the sky.

"Your wish is my command," was echoed, as it disappeared. And from the light

emerged a glass coffin. It had a figure inside, one of whose appearances were that

similar to Meta Knight himself!!!!! The figure was clad in pure white, with pink

edges surrounding his armor. He held a great lance, contrary to that of Meta

Knight's sword, Galaxia. The coffin crashed, and the figure emerged from the

darkness.

"Who dares summon me, the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Galacta Knight!!!"

" I have, the honorable swordsman, Meta Knight! And I challenge you to a battle!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Both figures landed on the bright planet. They were to fight to the death. They

stood in silence, preparing themselves for a fight which they could not possibly come

out alive. Then, Meta Knight dashed quickly and plunged his sword into Galacta

Knight. His opponent, however, parried the blow and counterattacked! Meta

Knight managed to block it and shot out a Knight Beam from his blade. Galacta

Knight, in turn, shot out his Galactic Beam. Both attack clashed and created a great

explosion. Meta Knight emerged from the smoke, and attacked with a sword

combo! Galacta Knight, not even badly wounded, countered with his Rapid

Charge. Both knights were hit, but with Meta Knight hurt even deeper. Then,

Galacta Knight gracefully flew into the sky, and his lance burned brightly.

"Galactic Inferno!!!!!!!"

Lava spewed from the ground, but Meta Knight was able to dodge and

counterattack with his Dimensional Cape. Both knights went back on the floor,

clashing with great attacks!! Not one seemed to have the advantage over the other!

Finally, at what seemed like a draw, both knights were tired. Galacta Knight only

laughed.

"You are finished Meta Knight! You have given me a battle which I greatly fought,

but I will emerge the victor!! You do less damage the more you get hurt, but I do

more as my wounds grow!!"

With that, Galacta Knight spun around, so quickly and immensely, that a great

tornado was summoned.

"Feel the power of my ultimate attack!! Final Twister!!! Give up Meta Knight??

Die!!!!!!!"

However, Meta Knight calmly stood his ground. He had his eyes closed.

"I made a promise to someone that I would live to fight him again… He who

contradicted my darkness with his purity. He who fought for the sake of his world.

I promised him that we would meet again, and see who the real victor would be. My

rival, my friend…"

Meta Knight opened his eyes, energy being renewed.

"Until I meet him again, I cannot lose!"

Meta Knight spun, and created a great tornado as well.

"Mach Tornado!!!!"

The 2 attacks clashed, and a great flash of light filled the air…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meta Knight kneeled. He had sustained numerous injuries. However, Galacta

Knight was knocked out. He floated in the sky, greatly broken.

He laughed, "Thank you for the greatest fight. I shall remember your name, for I

will return to fight you once again….Meta Knight…"

With that, Galacta Knight flashed and burst into fragments of light. Meta Knight

lay on the ground, and pondered. Where was his rival? Now, he would return to

Pop Star, to await his rival and challenge him once again…

**And this concludes the 1****st**** chapter of Dark Utopia. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Honou-Wow! That was a great story! META KNIGHT RULEZZZZ!!**

**Ultima- Heh, thank you. Of course he does.**

**Please review this story, so I can hone my writing skills like Meta Knight hones his fighting skills.**

**Meta Knight- Hmmph…You have a lot to learn, young one….**

**So, please review and a new chapter will be born!!! **

**The next chapter: The Greil Mercenaries!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Greil Mercenaries

**The 2****nd**** chapter of Dark Utopia!!! This time, we(Honou and I) introduce one of the most famous and overrated characters, Ike!!!! **

**Ultima- Gee, this is going to be exciting!**

**Honou- Sure…real exciting…**

**Thunder- Wow, its so weird being in an intro…**

**Vimuku- *Wiping Zangetsu***

**So enjoy the story, and please, please, please review!!! Thank you very much, and now, the story!!**

**Chapter 2: The Greil Mercenaries**

Meta Knight was not the only one perfecting his skills. Far away, in the land of

Crimea, a young man was ready to battle…

* * * * * * * * * *

A young woman and her companion, a young man, were in what apparently

appeared to be a war room. Both were tired, and looked as though they barely slept. The

girl, Titania, then spoke up. "It has been a while since young Ike was here, wasn't it,

Soren?" Soren only nodded. Soren was an incredible strategist, but was cursed with his

race as being despised from the world. Only Ike and the Greil Mercenaries were the ones

who accepted him, which he found to be merciful. Soren then spoke up himself.

"Master Ike has gone too long on a journey… Where can he be? That duel with the

Black Knight must have broken him, and not only that, but his father…"

Titania's voice was sharp. "Enough! Greil was a brave man, so let us not go any

further! Through him, Ike was able to overthrow Ashnard. Thankfully, let Medea's

curse die with him!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, in faraway land, a group of soldiers were enjoying their time in what

appeared to be a bar. The leader was a grizzly, harsh man. "WAHAHAHAHAH!!!

BRING MORE ALE!!! THEN, TOMORROW WE ATTACK THE VILLAGE!!" The

soldiers cheered at their "brave leader". Not far from where they were sitting, a hooded

figure looked up. He silently sat next to another soldier, evoking the soldier's anger.

"OY!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? TRY TO SIT NEXT TO ME DO

YA??!!!" The soldier attempted to punch the stranger, but the stranger blocked the blow,

and threw the soldier out of the window. The grizzly leader looked up. "Hehehe… and

who might you be, hooded one? Why do you interrupt our meal?"

The hooded stranger then spoke. "I am on a headhunt for criminals. And I think I found

a big catch. You're Zelum, the wanted pirate, aren't you?"

"That's right, stranger! WAHAHAHAH!!! But you, catch me? You're a dead man!!

Attack him!!!"

The soldiers surrounded the hooded one, circling him and ready to attack. One of the

soldiers striked, but the stranger took out his sword, blocked the axe and slashed him out

of his mind! All the soldiers then went in at once.

"Damn… Looks like I'll have to use it…" The stranger elevated his sword. A fiery aura

surrounded him, so fierce, that it burned the fabric of his clothes! He brought down the

blade on the ground, leaving a great conflagration upon the stage!

"Inferno!!!"

The soldiers all knocked out. They were burned to crisp. Only the leader, Zelum, was

standing. The degree of the aura had burned to sword to nothing. Zelum staggered.

"You're that mercenary!!! Ike!!!"

The young man was up from the ground. His striking blue hair and his fierce appearance

was enough to show how great his power was.

Ike muttered. "Damn… That's the 30th sword I burnt this month. Titania is gonna kill

me!"

The pirate then charged. "Not before I kill you, punk!!!"

Ike smiled. He drew out a different blade. What was noticeable about the 2nd blade was

that it was sheening gold, and a blessed sword. Its 2 handed power was enough for only

one of Ike's arms. It was the blessed sword, Ragnell!!! Then, knocking the weapon off

the pirate, he swung it up the air, slashed with great ferocity!!

"GREAT AETHER!!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The pirate was knocked out… Ike later sent him to the pound, getting his hunter's fee.

"Looks like I'll have dinner tonight!" Ike cheerfully replied. But his cheer was short-

lived. Outside, the city was in a mess! Flames burst everywhere, and strange green

creatures were coming out of portals! Ike's adventure had just begun!!

**That was pretty short, but I tried to make it have more action. It wasn't as great as **

**my last chapter, and I apologize. But Ike is so amazing that it doesn't matter! **

**Anyways, please review and look for the next chapter, The Lost Woods!!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Lost Woods

**Ultima: Sorry for the long, lost update, but I'm back.**

**Honou: Looks like the vacation took you away too long.**

**Ultima: True….-.-; the vacation took me off guard…**

**Honou: It looks like Ultima is a little tired, so I will end the author note for him.**

**Ultima: Thanks, buddy! You're such a good friend! **

**Honou: Don't push it BUDDY…**

**Chapter 3: The Lost Woods**

A long way off, in the province of Hyrule, the great area of Hyrule Field still stands.

Over the long generations of the Hyrulian line, it stood over countless times of war and peace.

But now, the peace was once broken again, as the fabrics of this world and the others were being

ripped apart…

Link was surprised when he heard the report. He had just come back from the Gerudo

Desert, exploring more parts of the Arbiter Grounds when he got an urgent message to go back

to Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda was kidnapped!!! At first, Link was skeptical. Zelda was

dependable and could take care of herself. After all, she is the Queen of Hyrule. But the

urgency and the descriptions of the report was what convinced Link that the situation was way

off worse than he could ever consider. According to the guards, strange otherwordly creatures

were seen in Hyrule Castle. The descriptions were strangely familiar to Link. Strange, green,

humanoid creatures were seen taking Princess Zelda into what appeared to be some kind of warp.

But where had he heard about green creatures before? Before long, Link was on Epona, riding

down Hyrule Field. Now, his destination was where the creatures were last seen at…The Lost

Woods….

Link had only ventured into the Lost Woods twice. The 1st time was to gain the Master

Sword, which was believed to hold powers that could banish the darkness. The 2nd time was to

enter the Temple of Time, a place that was hallowed by the Hylians. Now, this time, it was to

find and bring back Princess Zelda, who was kidnapped by seemingly unknown forces. As Link

entered, however, his Wolf senses were going wild! It seemed that he was not alone… Whoever,

or whatever the presence was, it was very close… Link automatically grabbed for his sword.

The presence was getting closer….and then it disappeared… Link's Wolf senses stopped

working! The presence was gone….

Link finally reached where the Master Sword was. He grabbed the hilt of the blade. It

felt so familiar….

_"Link…."_

Link turned around!! But there was nothing….

_"Link….you are in danger…."_

Whoever's voice it was, it wasn't telling much…

_"Take out the Master Sword, Link….Hurry…Time is running out…"_

Something about the voice was familiar… Link held the Master Sword, and with all his

might, pulled hard. The sword budged, slowly at first, then smoothly. The blade shone in the

moonlight. It was gleaming, with light dancing around it like fireworks.

_"Link…they are coming… Be careful…"_

That was the last time Link heard the voice, and at once, the ground beneath him began

shaking!! All around him, strange portals were opening, and the creatures that came out… Then,

it hit him!! Primids!! But what were they doing here, in Hyrule?? At once, they started

marching towards him. Normally, Link had an outlook that said," No problem! Primids are a

piece of cake!!" However, something was different. The Primids here were suspiciously

scanning Link's every move… Wait a sec! Primids aren't that smart!!

They attacked! Link parried the blow, and slashed back! He leapt back and threw his

Gale Boomerang! A Boom Primid threw its boomerang, countering and leapt forward to attack!

The Primids surrounded him!

This is insane!! Primids don't team up like this normally!! Link found himself dodging

around and attacking. However, it seemed as though his attacks weren't doing anything, as

though his attacks didn't amount as much. Link was growing tired. There was only one thing

left to do… The Triforce mark on his hand glowed…but just when he was gonna move, a big

hole formed on the ground!! A shadowy figure came out of the portal… It eyed Link

carefully…

"This is not my day…" Link thought, and prepared for what seemed to be doom…

**Ultima: OH NO!!! What will Link do next? What happened to Meta Knight and Ike?? Why am I asking all these questions?  
**

**Honou: I don't know! You're the author… You tell me!!!**

**Ultima: …Er….yeah…sure…But that would just ruin it, so keep reading! =)**

**Honou: =( I swear, I don't know why I know you…**

**Ultima: Please review, and wait for my next chapter, Interruption!!! Oh yea, and have a great summer!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Interruptions

**Ultima: Hooray! The 4th chapter!**

**Honou: You're really writing slowly these days...**

**Ultima: Come on and help me out! You're a my Wingman!!**

**Honou: (mocking tone) Well maybe that's it! Maybe I'm sick of being your wingman! Maybe I want my own adventure! **

**Ultima: What about Honou's Silly Adventures? Or are you too broken over Dawn? (laughs)**

**Honou: That's not it! It was a horrible story! Even Honou didn't like it!**

**Ultima: Hello? It was written by you...It must suck!**

**Word of notice: I actually copied this from a Youtube video online, called Luigi Finally Snaps. You should watch it because it is really funny. And the Mario Comedy series should be watched as well. =)**

**Chapter 4: Interruptions**

Meta Knight moved around quickly....Something was wrong...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was hours after Meta Knight's fight against Galacta Knight that he began to notice that the

atmosphere of the worlds were changing. Strange dark holes were being formed. It looked familiar, just

as those times back in Subspace... Primids soon appeared afterwards! Meta Knight quickly went into

motion! He attacked the Primids, one by one. The Primids were surprisingly more stronger. Although

Meta Knight himself was skilled, the Primids started to catch up. Still, compared to their uniform

moves, Meta Knight always kept a handful of surprises. He threw his Dimension Cape into the crowd

of Primids and the holes. "Darkness...Overcome!!" The crowd of Primids and the holes then got

sucked into the powerful vortex of his cape and disappeared completely...

* * * * * * *

A figure was watching Meta Knight. Just like Link's visitor, the figure, too wore a dark cloak,

which covered its body. "SCANNING TARGET...SCANNING CONFIRMED...TARGET

CREATURE: META KNIGHT...INITIATE BATTLE SEQUENCE..."

Back in Crimea, Ike was holding off the Primids as best as he could. "Ergh...So many of

them...But why here?" Ike dashed as fast as he could and hid behind a barrel. A Scope Primid shot a

Great Laser onto the barrel, showing where Ike was. "Damn! Gotta think fast..." Suddenly, a band of

mercenaries appeared! "Lord Ike! You must hurry and go to the leader! We'll take on these vermin!!"

Ike understood completely and dashed towards what was the cause of the problem, leaving the

Greil Mercenaries to fend off the remaining attackers... On top of the greatest hill, Ike noticed the great

figure... It was Galleom!! But how could it have been repaired??? Ike remembered that he had

crippled it back in Subspace... Galleom caught sight of Ike's arrival, and in its Tank form, dashed

towards him! "Damn...I better use it this time..." Ike muttered under his breath. "Almost..." Galleom

was coming closer and closer... "Bingo!! GREAT AETHER!!!!" Ike unleashed his great devastating

combo attack on Galleom!!! He slashed against Galleom's whole body, leaving it destroyed! Ike

crouched... The attack took up a lot of his stamina... Just then, Galleom stood up!! "NOO!!!"

It formed a fist and smashed against Ike! But just before it could hit Ike... "PK FIRESTORM!!!"

Explosions covered Galleom and completely destroyed its body! Ike looked back, trying to see who

saved his behind. He expected Ness or Lucas...but instead, there was a hooded figure floating there...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Link probably had the hardest time out of all the brawlers. He hurried away from the area

where the Primids and the dark figure appeared... "How come the Triforce couldn't work??"

The birthmark on his right hand stopped fading, the instance he tried to use it...

"_Link...hurry to the Temple of Time..."_

It was the voice from before. However, something told Link that he should trust the voice,

seeing as though it didn't cause any harm. So...the Temple of Time... Maybe that's where my I will find

my answers...

The dark figure was watching...

**Ultima: And that concludes Chapter 4.**

**Honou: Gee, now its getting pretty odd with all the hooded figures. Who was the one who cast the PK Firestorm? Ness? Lucas? And what was with the 1st figures weird voice?**

**Ultima: You're questions will be answered soon...So hold on for a while. And look for the next chapter, Into the Temple of Time!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Temple of Time

**This is a sequel to the last short story I gave on the last chapter...**

**Ultima and His Minions!**

**Honou jumps around. Chained Claw notices him, and tries to bite him. Honou jumps over him, without even regarding him.**

**Green Koopa notices Chained Claw sulking and tries to see what was the problem.**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**DAMN IT DAMN IT!! HOW COME ULTIMA PUT THIS GODDAMN CHAIN ON ME??!!"**

"**Yeah, I have it bad too. Do you know that Green Koopas walk off cliffs?"**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Yeah, just like a lemming..."**

**Peekaboo came along as well. "Check this retardedness out. I can only chase the Honou when his back is turned, and when he faces me, HMM... HOW DID ULTIMA PUT IT?? I TURN INVISIBLE, STAY, AND NEVER MOVE!!!"**

**to be continued.....**

**Ultima: And now, back to our feature presentation!**

**Honou: ...That was really unnecessary...**

**Ultima: C'mon! Don't you like it?**

**Honou: Well...it seems alright, but isn't it distracting people from the real story?**

**Ultima: If you keep pestering me, I'll take you off the story...**

**Honou: Fine...Whatever...I'll stop...(Boke...)**

**Chapter 5: Into the Temple of Time**

Link hurried into the Lost Woods again. The Primids were looking about. Somehow, he had to

get into the Temple of Time, without catching any attention... Nearby, some hawk grass were growing.

Link smiled. The perfect opportunity had just arrived...

While the Primids were being distracted by the hawk, Link made his way into the Temple of

Time. However, there were some obstacles in the way. 2 swinging logs were right in front of him.

"Just as I remembered..." Link thought. He skillfully rolled and dodged the logs. He then went

inside towards the temple grounds. The gate still stood there. Link opened the doors, and made his

way inside. Meanwhile, outside, the mysterious hooded figure was flying with a mysterious

mechanical object, and caught sight of Link...

Link made his way into the Temple of Time. Constructed by Hylians of long ago, it still stood,

as a gateway of the past and the present. The murals and the pottery of long ago remained inside its

very walls. Link looked around.

"I'm supposed to be here, but for what reason, I don't know..."

The voice then came back...

"_I've been waiting for you..."_

It came from behind Link! Link turned around. There, a lone wolf stood. It was of pure golden

color, and had a scar on its right eye.

"It's you again! The one who taught me the succession moves*!!!"

"_This temple was where I first held up the holy blade...Now, it is the battleground, where you will prove if you are truly worthy to wield the Master Sword..."_

A flash...Then, where the wolf stood, was a great figure. It stood up straight, and in its heavy

armor, it wielded its sword and shield.

"_If you're truly the Hero of Time, prove it to me...and beat me in this duel...Prepare yourself..."_

Link could only grip his sword...This was the last battle between him and his mysterious

teacher...

**Ultima:Well...that's it for the chapter...Sorry it was so short, but I guess I got lazy... But I would still enjoy it if you review, so please...REVIEW!!!! Oh yeah, and wait for my next chapter**

**A Duel to the Death!!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Duel to the Death!

**Ultima: The 6th chapter has been uploaded!!! Enjoy!!! =)**

**Chapter 6: A Duel to the Death**

Link gazed at his mysterious teacher. Why would he want to fight to the death? Especially in a

crucial time right now??

"_Raise your sword, Hero of Time!!! Show me that you are worthy of your title!"_

"I...I can't... I can't fight with the one who taught me the succession moves!!!"

_"If you are truly brave, you will fight me this last duel. We shall see who is better, the pupil or _

_the teacher..."_

With that, the knight charged at Link, with his mighty sword raised! Link quickly rolled to

safety. The knight looked back, and with superhuman speed, rushed at the unwary Link!! Link raised

his shield, but...

SMASH!!! The great knight Shield Bashed Link's Hylian Shield out of the way, and light

poured into his blade. "GREAT SPIN!" he roared, as the ferocious energy of his blade reverted into a

great vortex of power!

Link staggered. He collapsed, and saw that the knight was making his way forward.

"_Why do you hesitate, Hero of Time?? Strike back at me! Show me your true worth! Do you truly think that defeating me will matter?? I have stayed too long in this world! It is my time to go to the next..."_

"Who are you!!! Why are you doing this???"

"_...My child..." _ Link gasped. He instinctively raised his blade. He knew what to do.

_"Let us finish this, o' Hero of Time."_

The knight once again charged, with his sword raised yet again. But Link stood there, with no

weapon in hand. At the last second, before the blade touched Link...

He countered the blow, and slashed the knight with great force!! Mortal Draw!!

The knight fell... Link breathed heavily too. The deed was done...

"_Hero of Time...no...my child...thank you...you have truly grown...keep fighting for justice...and combat against him...I shall be watching..."_

The knight then wasted away. Replacing his body, a great light flew into the sky.

Link looked ahead. A great portal opened. "What the...."

The dark figure appeared before the portal. "I have been waiting for you...Link..."

**Ultima: Well...that is pretty much it for the fight. Sorry it was so short, but I need to get used to writing stories again. It will be back, eventually...but I don't know when. So instead of crying about it, wait for the next chapter to come out. That's it and it's over and about!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Utopia

**Ultima: Sadly, I don't seem to go write stories much anymore... It's a shame really. What's even worse is that my good friend, Honouxryuu, doesn't really go on either. But, aside from the bad news, I'll still update my stories a little now and then. Now, what was the disclaimer again?**

**Chapter 7: Dark Utopia**

Meta Knight winced. The damage that he sustained were not vital, but it taught him to exercise

more caution. The Primids that he fought were much stronger of that than those he fought the last time.

Remembering the old times, Meta Knight stood up. It was time to move on back...

The dark figure kept watching Meta Knight. Just then, the communicator went on.

"It's me... Are you still analyzing the target?"

"AFFIRMATIVE. ANALYSIS IS CONTINUING."

"Keep your eyes on him and get him when he isn't suspecting anything...But remember...This is

Meta Knight we are talking about..."

With that, the communicator went off. The mysterious figure then went to approach and

capture the target...

Meta Knight took the grounded Galaxia off the unshaven earth. All of a sudden, he stopped

all movement. Something moved. He couldn't tell where, but it was close. Then, Meta Knight

slashed!! A loud CLUNK answered back. He looked at his pursuer. It was a figure in a dark robe, and

the face was hidden by a hood. But, where he slashed was a thin robotic arm. Before he could react,

the figure hung on tightly to Galaxia, and a dark portal emerged. The last thing Meta Knight could

remember was swirling violently into a pitch dark abyss...

* * *

* * *

"You're coming with me...", the dark figure replied. Ike couldn't believe it. Before long, he was

following a complete stranger clad in dark robe. He could only remember the last 2 seconds of the

conversation.

* * *

------------------

Ike cautiously stepped back. "Who are you...?"

The figure took a step forth. "Listen to me. If you want to live follow me...."

Ike just scoffed. "Where to, more Primids maybe??"

But the figure just stood there. "All of our worlds depend on it. And Marth..."

Ike gasped. "What about Marth???!! What did you do???"

"If you want to know, follow me!!" With that, the figure ran towards the city.

"HEY WAIT!!!" Ike soon found himself pursuing the lost connection between himself and

Marth.

* * *

* * *

Link looked at the Master Sword. The Ocarina of Time didn't do anything. He was supposed to

go back into time, but nothing was working.

"Good to find you here."

Link unsheathed the Master Sword quickly, and found himself staring at a dark clad man.

"Good job, Hero of Time. You're not as bad as I thought you are."

The stranger then released a projectile at him! Link reacted with his shield. In that instant, a

big black portal clung onto him! "What is this??!!"

"Sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to come with me." With that, the stranger went inside the

portal, and they both were gone.

* * *

* * *

Meta Knight woke up. He looked at his surroundings. He was apparently in a broken down city.

Desolation was found everywhere around him. Seeing that he still had Galaxia, Meta Knight got up

and searched around. A voice welcomed him. "WELCOME TO THE DARK UTOPIA..."

**Ultima: Really fishy stuff happening right? But everything will all be explained in the next **

**chapter, so keep reading.**


End file.
